twfsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beanie Club
Beanie Club is the club of people associated with the modern TWFS/KSP community and is the paid-subscription service on kevinscampoli.com . The Beanie Club consists of the most active members of the KSP audience. Many love the 4th and 3rd Hours as much as the Beanie Club, but the Beanie Club get on the phone to get their number. Subscription Service The modern day Beanie Club is still consisted of people, but yet is mainly seen as the subscription service on the KSP Station. It consists of three different tiers. No Membership (if subbed, not in the Beanie Club), Beanie Club, and The Pizza Club. No Membership ($0') ': 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR ON THE KSP STATION B''EST OF THE WEEK in HD (Every Friday)'' WEEKLY KSP LIVE BROADCASTS AND PODCASTS (weekly Best Of, Weekly The Slam of The Week) Beanie Club ($2)' ': 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR LIVE ON THE KSP STATION 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR IN PODCAST FORM EXPANDED PODCAST ARCHIVE (WHAR 2007-2012, SLAM 2012-2015, TWFS 1-50, WHAR:TNG 2014-2015) BEST OF THE WEEK in HD (Every Friday) WEEKLY KSP LIVE BROADCASTS AND PODCASTS (Weekly Best Of, Weekly The Slam of The Week) Pizza Club ($5) : 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR ON THE KSP STATION '' 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR IN PODCAST FORM'' '' 4TH HOUR/TWFS/WHAR ARCHIVED in MULTI-CAM HD'' '' THE TWFS VAULT (WWE PPV commentaries, 100+ hours of audio & video)'' '' EXPANDED PODCAST ARCHIVE (WHAR 2007-2012, SLAM 2012-2015, TWFS 1-50, WHAR:TNG 2014-2015)'' '' BEST OF THE WEEK in HD (Every Friday)'' '' 10% OFF SHIRT ORDERS'' '' WEEKLY KSP LIVE BROADCASTS AND PODCASTS (Weekly Best Of, Weekly The Slam of The Week)'' Club Beanie Club Numbers: 01 - Brian Roitman (Everything) 02 - Sameer (pile shit) 03 - Justin Hicks (KICK!) 04 - Lil 05 - Dominic Hubbard (Great supporter, has hair on balls) 06 - BrianZaneisaPussy (Favorite Basketball Player) 07 - Jordan (every family member birthday ends in 7) 08 - Rusty (Heath Slater) 09 - Hefin (9 year anniversary) 10 - Sebby 11 - Mike (Two dicks) 12 - Mikey - (Ted 2's Tom Brady) 13 - The Wrestling Guy (A sideplate on his replica) 14 - Flow (Day of birth) 15 - Duane Lopez (Valentine's Day baby) 16 - PETER 17 - Hunter (it's one of my favorite numbers) 18 - Vleeties from Whatculture (Unlubricated Anal) 19 - Pump 20 - Hambino (Locker Room Leader) 21 - Jackson Britt (day of my birthday) 22 - Declan (Emmitt Smith) 23 - Darcy (fav number) 24 - Tyler Ridge (Kobe Bryant) 25 - D-Black 26 - Rhys (25 was taken) 27 - Luke (marlboro 27s) 28 - Michael Jager (BC) 29 - Mitch (Age when joined) 30 - Fernando (Royal Rumble) 31 - Garcia 32 - Broken Josh B (Blake Griffin) 33 - Mia (favorite number) 34 - Master Moose 35 - Rusev Matt (favorite number) 36 - Sadie Jade (Steal This Album) 37 - Josh (Super Bowl 37) 38 - Hamish Hart 39 - Prince Havok 40 - Brandon (Baron Corbin Titles) 41 - Kaitlin Morgue 42 - Joey (0) 43 - open 44 - Lucas (Basketball Diaries) 45 - Conor (favorite number) 46 - King Scampoli (Super Bowl 46) 47 - Joel (Phenomenal Forearms) 48 - Muhammad 49 - Jacob 50 - kev cadet (first episode of TWFS) 51 - Benny 51 - sadballz 52 - Cory (Favorite Number) 53 - Dre Buchanon (Some Canada shit) 54 - Brandon Nash (Brian Urlacher) 55 - Paul (Smackdown > Raw) 56 - Ty (Australian Olympics) 57 - Budd (Football #) 58 - Maryse 59 - Luis (My BC #) 60 - Adam Swift (206 lbs) 61 - Sharkface (Everything) 62 - Michael Robinson (Little Monsters) 63 - Mitchell (6 away from 69) 64 - Isaac 65 - Corey (The Beanie) 66 - Shelly 67 - Charlie (BEANIE CLUB) 68 - Justin (And I owe ya one) 69 - Alan (favorite position) 70 - Scyther 71 - Ally (Favorite sex position) 72 - Jeff (KS picked it) 73 - Josue (Baron Corbin) 74 - Andrew Hummel 75 - open 76 - Marcel (Football #) 77 - Edwin (Star Wars) 78 - Carl Mastenbrook (LOCKER ROOM PRIDE!) 79 - Delgado (7+9) 80 - Bork The Tick (LR # - 1) 81 - Darrell (Divisible by 9) 82 - Yarbrough (one more than Kobe) 83 - Riley (I just like it) 84 - Finn (Nia Jax's birth year) 85 - Alex Foster (Favorite TWFS episode) 86 - Eric 87 - Bill (Gronk Party) 88 - Ian (Times called) 89 - Eddie (Mom's Birthday) 90 - Keelin 91 - Dumpy (Marc Mero) 92 - Zac (ECW Mark) 93 - Justin W (The year Jurassic Park came out) 94 - Matt (2 Dudes with Attitude) 95 - Chris (Birth year) 96 - Joey (Best HBK Year) 97 - Ricardio (my beanie club number) 98 - open 99 - DWickett (100-1)